Arvid Brynjar
Basic Info Name: Arvid Brynjar Title: Forge Master, The Undead Earthbreaker Role: Blacksmith Age: He could tell you things about the people who founded the village that was here before the city. Race: Draugr Place of Birth: A field somewhere... Gender: Male Martial Status: Widowed? Is it widowed if you died first? Sexual Orientation: No. Dislikes: Anything he doesn't actively enjoy. Likes: Death, Suffering and the fear people have upon seeing him. Also meat, it's the only thing he eats. Coin Purse: Nothing. He is paid in meat and materials to continue his craft. Physical Traits Eyes: Black with white pupils, turn red and emit a red mist when enraged. Hair: Black with permanently dyed red parts from the blood. Body Type: He looks weak, apparently dying is bad for your physical health. Weight: 392Ib this increases to 850Ib when enraged. Height: 6'2ft this increases to 9ft when enraged. Skin Tone: Pale white with black patterns... These are scorch marks. Family Parents: Long dead. Siblings: Dead, probably in the walls of his home, it is a converted burial site. Spouse: Dead, probably in the walls of his home, it is a converted burial site. Children: Dead, probably in the walls of his home, it is a converted burial site. Abilities/ Inventory Weapons: -His forge hammer, being more staff-like and larger then most others, it is also much heftier, being made of steel however it has a core of iridium running through it, making it incredibly heavy. Without sufficient strength, most men would be left flinging themselves when trying to use it. As due to its irregular core which causes its weight, the staff-like forge hammer weighs 44Ib, 10x that of the usual weapons seen in battle. - Any old weapon he happens to find sticking out of him on the battlefield. Skills: -Forging, obviously. -Crowd control. -Interrogation. -Spotting the weak points in enemy equipment after a couple of encounters. -Smoke tricks. (Like vape smoke tricks but he uses the smoke from his own forge, not a skill for the living.) Spells: Draugr rage: -The anger swells within, as his eyes glaze over a glowing red and the mist of war descends upon his face, it takes a mind of steel for him to recognize friend from foe. His weapon grows alongside himself, reaching 9ft tall and being much stronger than before. This state doesn't allow him to use other magical abilities and afterwards, leads him to be in a frenzied state of hunger, the usual monstrous appetite becomes insatiable as he will even go after allies to sate the pit that is his stomach, usually needing to be restrained and force-fed rations. This frenzied state scales with how long he stays enraged, possible requiring to consume an entire beast of burden before being satisfied. (Augment equals +3 to strength) It lasts a maximum of 4 rounds in combat, for every round he does stay in this state during combat his after-effects get progressively worse. Stone Swim: -Transforming into whisps of smoke he enters and travels through earthen materials, in this smoke-like form any intentional disruption of the smoke (someone swinging a sword at it) does, in fact, leave damage on his body as it would in his physical form. Even though he doesn't need air, being in this form is like holding his breath and he can only maintain it for as long as he can 'hold his breath'. He has been able to do this for a maximum of 3 minutes, however, this is purely when he is doing it for the sake of doing it, when in combat it would usually only last up to 2 rounds, but he will usually only use it for half a post in order to bypass defences. Aura of Bad Luck: -Everything within 20ft of him just... Doesn't go the way others planned. All within his Aura (Enemies and allies) are prone to making mistakes, tripping over their own shoes or a piece of terrain, accidentally fumbling their weapon or their crossbow just doesn't want to load, it also brings down the general morale of those near him. Taking the fight out of them, they may still fight but they may not think they can win anymore. He can't usually control this ability unless purposefully concentrating to stop it, it will usually trigger when he feels: Crowded, hungry or attacked. (Physically and emotionally.) '''Stats''' Personal Info Personality: Mean, rude and quite easily the nastiest piece of work in the entire city. But he gets the best business for a reason, he is focused and tireless at his work, it is seemingly the only thing he cares for besides eating. Happily telling anyone who enters his shop to piss off or straight up throwing a blade at them. Draugr only exists for truly evil intent there just aren't good Draugr, he has channelled this into his craft as he knows every axe, sword, maul, hook and every blade he makes will either kill someone or inflict pain upon a soul. That is what brings him joy. Race Info: Arvid, is a Draugr, this means he is undead. He doesn't sleep or breath but he does need to eat and drink however, but there is only one thing he can do so with. Meat. And what he drinks? Blood. What sustains a Draugr is the life of other creatures. Though it's true they can survive long times without such things, it weakens them, but even a monster such as Arvid, having centuries to contemplate things alone and without food, has been able to grow wiser and overcome certain downsides to the Draugr life, like the moronic obsession of guarding ones home and killing anything that comes close. He still has the urges, but the willpower to overcome them. To this day in his blacksmith under the city, Arvid is a living history book, but few have been brave enough to ask and even fewer been able to hear the stories. '''History:''' '''Before death:''' When people had not even thought of making the city a permanent settlement, when no foundations for civilisation had been set, Arvid was there. Helping them make the first buildings in the village. He remembers the moment raiders came for the first time, he remembers when a blade impaled his stomach and he remembers slowly drowning in his own stomach acid. Buried and mourned, but something happened no one even knew about, something that would go unnoticed for centuries: HE. WASN'T. DONE. '''After death (Before the city):''' His corpse breathed with new life, fuelled by hatred and rage. He got to work moving, shifting the earth around him slowly moving it out of the way till he had a small hole to call it his home. Then, over the next few years, he made it larger, he also discovered he could traverse the earth as if it was water, Arvid never realized he didn't drink or eat anything during this time, but he always had a small hunger in the back of his head. But he eventually regained his sentience, previously 're-living' on instinct, he wanted a way to get back at as many of those that wronged him. Something to wipe out those raiders that came that fateful day, weapons, crafting weapons were a way he could give everyone a way to eradicate those and the descendants of those that came that day. He left the place, abandoning the place he called home, venturing out for the purpose in his newfound un-death, the Draugr wandered for a year and a half without meeting intelligent life, just as he was ready to give up he walked onto a ridge, his eyes were widened as he saw a door! But no a wooden door meant for people... A door that shadowed a great area in front of it! Forged of metal it looked impenetrable, it looked mighty; it looked, beautiful. Arvid stumbled over himself multiple times running to this door and at its feet, he dropped to his knees in awe. It opened. Greeted by a small group of dwarves, they clearly weren't expecting him, they were brandished in more beautiful metal, with gorgeous metal tools on their belts which quickly became their weapon of choice. They were well versed in using them... "Teach me... Please." The only time he had ever or would ever ask for something. They saw what he saw in the metal they wielded and took him in as one of their own. Now he got to work, perfecting his craft over hundreds of years since the dwarves lived much longer than humans he was taught just about everything their elders knew. But eventually, like most places, it came to ruin after an attack from an ancient beast that could fly and breathe flames. Arvid fled back. Making his way home. In honour of those he found respect for, he had a plaque in their honour, a coat of arms for them in his work-shop which no one would ever know the meaning of. Even forging his own custom forge-hammer staff variant in their honour. He got to work. '''After death (After the city):''' The smoke from the forge accumulated in his home before the fire simply went out, no more oxygen to feed it, so he slowly made his way to the surface, seeing that a city now stands upon his home. He made a system that fed the smoke from his forge, into the chimnies of nearby buildings, but one day... Another fateful day, someone who had too much free time and was relaxing in the daytime sun heard a faint clang, but it came from beneath him. After gathering enough people they made their way down, building a tunnel and came crashing through the ceiling. The first three died. They trespassed. After that a very strained relationship formed, the city came to an understanding with its 'new' inhabitant, he began forging weapons for these people, his dream would be fulfilled, hopefully, they would one day go to war with those that came before. Approved: [[Esme Laev]]